Ironic
by Franessa Black
Summary: "Más fuerte, sí… ahí", "Kagome-sama, ¿está bien ahí, no le duele?". Inuyasha, simplemente, se paralizó cuando entró en la cabaña. Mal summary, lo sé :


No sé... se me ocurrió esto de repente. Quizás no esté bien escrito o algo, porque fue de un momento a otro y quise publicarlo xD Debo decir... me demoré unos 10 minutos en escribirlo... algo poco explicativo, pero preciso, porque no se podía dar mucho detalle en la narración XD

¡Espero que les guste! :)

**Disclaimer: **

**1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de Takahashi Rumiko-sama**

**2. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro**

* * *

"_Más fuerte, sí… ahí", "Kagome-sama, ¿está bien ahí, no le duele?". Inuyasha, simplemente, se paralizó cuando entró en la cabaña. _

**Ironic**

Definitivamente, iba a descuartizar a ese hôshi pervertido. ¿Qué había hecho? _Tocar a su mujer_, y eso era lo único que bastaba para sentir deseos de matarlo al momento en que se cruzara en su camino, si es que él no lo encontraba primero, porque sus garras ya no aguantaban ese ardor que le producía el imaginarse la sangre de aquel hombre bajando lentamente por sus dedos. Y no crean que Kagome se iba a salvar del castigo, lo había _engañado_ con otro hombre, ¡con quien se hacía llamar su mejor amigo! Le importaba una mierda si Sango le lloraba que no hiriera a su marido, o que la sacerdotisa del futuro se arrodillara a sus pies pidiéndole perdón; hicieran lo que hicieren, no los dejaría salir vivos de esa cabaña.

Su demonio interior rugía desesperado, maniático, sediento de sangre; sus oídos palpitaban, ansiosos de escuchar los gemidos que provendrían de la boca de ese monje cuando suplicara misericordia. En su mente se pasaban las imágenes más placenteras, despertando su lado más sádico, el cual añoraba el cuerpo de aquel sujeto, de ese sucio hombre que había puesto sus manos en quien, hace dos años, se había convertido en su esposa. Además, lo que más le daba cólera era que ni siquiera intentaban ocultarlo, ¡haciéndolo en medio de la tarde! Como si nadie fuese a escucharlos, como si no supieran que sus sentidos desarrollados fueran a percibirlos. Apretó los puños al recordar el instante en que los descubrió.

—_Miroku-sama… _

_Se detuvo, reconociendo la voz de Kagome a lo lejos. Sonrió, queriendo estrecharla entre sus brazos, proponiéndose el despejar al monje de su cercanía en cuanto la viese; ansiaba estar un momento a solas con su mujer. Era impresionante la forma en que ella despertaba ese deseo tan carnal dentro de él, hasta el punto de no poder contenerse. Por suerte, tenían una cabaña construida en las lejanías de la aldea, un lugar en donde podían disfrutar de sus cuerpos totalmente, sin temer ser perturbados por la presencia de algún aldeano que decidiera salir a hace rondas nocturnas, o de sus amigos, especialmente de Shippô, quien acostumbraba pasar todo el tiempo con Kagome cuando se encontraba cerca de ellos. Se apresuró en llegar hacia el sitio, pero se paralizó en el instante que ella hizo aquella petición que derrumbó su mundo por completo. _

—_Más fuerte… sí, ahí… _

_Suspiros, unos más acompasados que otros; las respuestas del hôshi no hacían más ameno el sonido que llegaba a sus tímpanos. ¿Qué mierda? Se preguntó, apretando la mandíbula, conteniendo a sus instintos asesinos de desgarrar a quien se cruzara en su camino. No tuvo la valentía de entrar a ver, no quería encontrarse con aquella escena que su mente rápidamente comenzaba a procesar; odiaba a su imaginación por mostrarle esas crueles visiones, por hacer que en su cabeza apareciera el rostro de Kagome rodeado por el sudor, con una expresión de placer que él sólo había podido ver en sus más íntimas noches, o así lo creía. _

—_Kagome-sama… ¿está bien, ahí? ¿No le duele? Quizás debería hacerlo un poco más despacio, después de todo, está muy duro. _

—_No, está bien así. Tan sólo quiero que lo haga más fuerte, presione. Sí, de esa manera. _

_No quiso escuchar más. Dio la media vuelta, con la mano ya puesta en la empuñadora de Tessaiga, preparándose para desenvainarla y arrasar con todos los árboles que abarcaban el gran bosque. _

Dirigió su mirada a los escombros de madera que yacían a su lado; los rastros de las verdes hojas se extendían a su alrededor, el viento soplaba, llevándose algunas con ello, sin embargo, no era capaz de también arrastrar esos dolorosos recuerdos, ese vacío que se iba produciendo en su pecho, ese hoyo que se abría en su corazón por la fría daga que su "mejor amigo" y su mujer le estaban clavando, y ni siquiera por la espalda, sino que directo en el pecho. Caminó con paso lento mientras sentía la sangre hervir, el escozor de sus ojos al pasar de un dorado al rojo vivo, un frío en sus mejillas al verse invadidas por aquellas marcas púrpuras que caracterizaban su estado cuando se hallaba en posesión de su lado demoníaco. Incluso transformado, Tessaiga seguía en su forma de combate; quizás había dejado que cambiara a un yôkai por el simple hecho de que le dolería menos el asesinar a esos dos; un pensamiento tan frío como el deseo que recorría su cuerpo, que le impulsaba a disfrutar de una forma tan masoquista el atravesar a Kagome y a Miroku.

—Oh, Miroku-sama, usted es lo mejor. Sí, ahí, eso… ¡ah! No se detenga, es maravillosa la sensación de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

¿Y aún seguían? Frunció el ceño, dispuesto a encararlos esta vez. Entró como una tormenta en la cabaña, arrancando esa cortina de bambú que acostumbraba a guardar un poco la privacidad del hogar. Observó la escena mientras que su rabia desaparecía en instante, al igual que volvía a adoptar su imagen de hanyô. Pestañeó varias veces, y se perdió en las miradas expectantes de los dos presentes; recorrió con detalle las manos de Miroku que se posaban en la espalda desnuda de Kagome, también se fijó en el rostro de ella, recargado en sus manos. Le cautivaron aquellos orbes castaños que brillaron al momento en advirtieron su entrada tempestiva en la pequeña construcción de madera.

—¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? —preguntó la sacerdotisa, bajándose la camisa que acostumbraba a portar y acercándose a su marido—. ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Por qué llegaste en tu forma demoníaca?

—Inuyasha, amigo… —no supo el por qué, pero intuyó que el monje ya sabía las razones de su extraño comportamiento—. No te preocupes, tan sólo estaba dándole una masaje a Kagome-sama.

—Inuyasha, no me digas que… ¡uy! ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar así de mí? ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Osuwari!

No dijo nada, ni siquiera se inmutó en reclamarle cuando se vio estampado contra el suelo. Miroku se agachó a su altura, le palpó el hombro izquierdo y salió de la cabaña, siguiendo a la furiosa pelinegra.

—Así que… era un masaje… —susurró, sintiéndose, repentinamente, como un estúpido, pero aliviado al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Y eso fue... xD Lo sé, horrible... pero fue como un arranque de imaginación y locura. Aish, eso le pasa a Inuyasha por ser tan desconfiado xD Disculpen por la mala calidad de escritura, o por lo estúpido de la historia, sin embargo, de seguro a más de alguno le gustará, ¿no?

¡En fin, gracias por leer! ;D Espero comentarios o críticas, lo que sea :) Me alegrarán la vida n-n

¡Os quiero!

**Franessa Black **


End file.
